On the Run
by MorganvilleRocks
Summary: Tamzin and her sister Molly have a normal life until the invasion happened. They are the only ones that notice it and then there mother disappeared. They fear they maybe next so they pack up their stuff and head out, always cautious they may be caught. (Bad summary but please read!)


Tamzin's Pov

Me and my sister Molly had a nice childhood, up until I was 18 and Molly was 17 and the invasion happened. Nobody noticed anything was going on. But we were the first to notice in my neighbourhood. People would disappear only to reappear with a silver ring around the pupil in their eye and a strange behaviour. They didn't like anything violent and were always nice to others. The most change I saw was when I was in class and the boy who had been tormenting myself and Molly since we first started, which was a month ago didn't turn up to school for a week. Then he came back and had the silver in his eyes.

He sat next to us and held out his hand. I stared at it, then him.

"I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. I shouldn't have called you names and made you feel bad. I'm hoping you could forgive me and we could be friends?" He asked. We were both shocked, but convinced now more than ever, that something was happening. We shook hands to not let him know, we knew something then carried on with the class.

I whispered to Molly, "Meet me behind the college after class." I said. She nodded.

After class I waited behind the college building where we had our classes and waited for Molly. We hadn't always gotten on so well, as most siblings don't but we had to stick together now so we didn't end up like the boy in class. After about 10 minutes, Molly showed up.

"Sorry, got kept back. So the boy was acting really weird. You think it's a bug or something?" Molly asked, adjusting her bag.

"I don't think so. What kind of bug would change your behaviour and give you silver eyes?" I said. I leaned against the wall.

"Well I have noticed the janitor walking by and he waved at me. _Waved._ He has hardly acknowledged I exist and he waved at me."

"Okay this is just just way too weird. Let's go home and think up of something." I said picking up my backpack and beginning the wall to the bus stop.

When we got home I went to go ask mom dinner. Partly because I was hungry and partly because I wanted to check she was still the same as she was yesterday.

"Hi mom. What's for dinner?" I asked.

"I thinking a takeout." Definitely still her. She doesn't really give long answers. Most were in a I-don't-care voice.

"Cool." And I went back upstairs. "Well mom is still mom. So let's add to a list of what we know."

"Well," Molly said. "Number 1. People disappear and when the reappear they have silver in their eyes." She had drawn a picture of an eye with a silver ring round the pupil. "Number 2. Their behaviour changes so if they liked violent things before or we never on their good behaviour, they now hate violence and are like angels." She drew a picture of of a knife and a red circle with a line through it on top of the knife and then a yellow Angel.

"Do you really have draw pictures next to them?"

"It needs colour." Molly said. I rolled my eyes. Even though we were twins we like very different stuff. Molly liked drawing and bright colours, which hurt my eyes and I like DVDS and darker colours like dark blue, black etc. We had also changed our hair colour. Molly's was blonde but going towards more platinum blonde and mine was jet black but sleek jet black. Also my hair is wavy and Molly's is straight. I could keep going on about differences, but it would take forever. "Hello, are you listening?"

"Yeah, carry on."

"Number 3. We keep under the radar or whatever is happening, we could get caught up." And she had drawn a radar.

"Well that's pretty obvious. I'm not going to go up to them and offer myself to whatever is going on." Molly sighed. She was about to say something when the door rang. I got up and reached the door first and opened it. Outside stood a man in a white suit with dark sunglasses.

"I'm sorry miss, but could you help me?" He asked.

"Uh, sure what do you want?" I asked.

"I just need to speak with your Mother if that's alright? Is she in?" He asked. Something stoked me as strange with him. I looked at Molly and she shook her head.

"Um, no sorry she's just gone out. We don't know when she is going to be back." I said, closing the door.

"Don't lie, Tamzin." Mom said coming out of the living room.

"But mom he's seems weird to me. He could kidnap you. Have you seen the weird people around the street? The boy who has been bullying us for ages wanted to make up with us." Molly said.

"Maybe, he just had a change of heart. Now let go of the door and go upstairs."

"But mom!"

"Now girls!" We sighed and went upstairs but I didn't go in my room. Mom and the guy talked for a bit then as she asked him to come inside, which I thought was a very bad idea. I quietly followed downstairs and up to the door and listened.

"Miss, I think it is in your best interest to come to the building and meet your new co-workers since you won't have to pleasure of meeting them until next week." The guy said.

"I'm sorry but I really have to say no. I have two kids to look after, who have suddenly got paranoid. Work can wait." Mom said.

"Very well. But we will be waiting." The guy said and mom showed him out. I quickly hid in the kitchen.

"Bye." Mom said and closed the door then sighed and went back into the living room. I quietly went back upstairs.

"Molly, I'm pretty sure the guy downstairs tried to take mom." I said. Molly looked up.

"Did he succeed?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, he did." I collapsed on my bed.

"Thank you for the straight answer." She said.

"Tamzin, Molly!" Mom called. I went out to the landing.

"Yes, mom?"

"I'm going to the shop, do you want anything?"

"A soda and packet of jelly babies." I said. "Molly doesn't want anything."

"Okay, I will be back in a bit." She went out of the door. I should've went with her, but that was probably where she drew the line. Too weird.

We waited, 5 minutes then 10 minutes, then an hour.

She didn't come back.

* * *

><p><em>So this idea just came into my head yesterday and I decided to write it down before I forgot it. What do you think of it? Should I continue it?<em>


End file.
